


Donate, Win A Date: with Jensen Ackles

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Jenson Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: What could happen when someone wins a date with Jensen Ackles.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Donate, Win A Date: with Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural, it's beloved characters or the people who portray them. This is just for enjoyment, and I do not intend any disrespect to anyone connected to the show.

My phone had been going off all morning with alerts from FB and Twitter. I didn’t know what it was about but it was beginning to annoy me as I sat in the park. So I took a look and saw that it was over a competition that was being held. Jensen Ackles had asked that his fans donate to a very worthy cause as he needed to raise a certain amount by a certain date – otherwise he would lose a bet with Jared and Misha. A bet he didn’t want to lose. If that amount was raised, then it would be matched by a very wealthy anonymous donor - and one very lucky donor would win a date with him – no matter how much they had donated or wherever they were from around the world.  
“WOW,” I muttered to myself and looked into the cause that would benefit. It made me cry – it was a children’s hospital in Vancouver, where a member of the crew of Supernatural knew a young patient. It was something I would have given money to without the chance of a date with the sexiest man on the planet. But any donation would have to wait until I got home.  
I left the park and went to the bank to work out how much I could afford to donate and then went home. Once there while eating my supper, I looked the competition up online and filled out the form, and pledged my donation. Once I hit the send button I just smiled and thought “No way am I going to win this. My life just does not allow me that much luck.” Marking the closing date of the competition on my calendar – and also making note of the date when the winner would be notified, I put the competition out of my mind. I got on with the rest of my night – watching Supernatural of course.

ONE MONTH LATER  
I checked my emails – and nothing from the charity about winning. Well, l didn’t think I would win – but it would have been fun. So I sat and watched my favourite tv show of all time. I always had a date with Jensen Ackles – he just didn’t know it!!!  
During my favourite episode – Baby, episode 4 from series 11, my phone began to ring and I didn’t recognise the number. Normally I wouldn’t answer numbers I didn’t know, especially during Supernatural, but something made me answer it today.  
“Hello?” I said nervously  
“Hello is this Miss Dawn Bartlett?”  
“Yes who is this?”  
“Hi Dawn my name is Chad Wilkins I’m from the SPN: Hospital Charity and I am very honoured to tell you that you have won a date with Jensen Ackles.”  
“Pardon?”  
Chad chuckled “Yes you heard right. You’ve won the date with Jensen Ackles in the recent competition we held.”  
“WOW” I said “I really didn’t think I’d win.”  
“Well you did. I just need to go through some things with you and we can go on to the next step. Is that OK? Do you have time?”  
“Oh yes, I’m just watching Supernatural so I can just pause that while we talk.” And Dawn paused the DVD as she heard a chuckle from Chad.  
“How big a fan are you just out of interest?” Chad asked  
“Oh a big fan. I’ve got the series on DVD, and watch it on repeat.” She replied. “I suffer with depression and the show helps – not to mention the boys.”  
“I see,” said Chad “Well I’m glad they can help. Right on to the questions I need to ask.”  
“Fire away” Dawn said wondering what he needed to know.  
“On your form you say that you are open to whatever Jensen would like to do – even if it’s a couple of hours on set? Is that true?”  
“Oh yes. He’s busy filming and his free time should be with his family – not with a fan.”  
“So you really are happy with going to the studio and watching him work?”  
“Yes. It would be fun.”  
“Are you sure? Not wanting to be wined and dined or taken to a film, a show or something?”  
Dawn chuckled “Not really no. He should leave that for dates with his wife. Not someone he hasn’t even met.”  
“WOW.” Chuckle Chad “I know a few people that entered and they wanted the works. Romantic candlelit dinner, followed by dancing and then a show after.”  
Dawn laughed “Not my style. I’d probably light myself on fire with the candle. Then not be able to eat most on the menu for health reasons. I can’t dance and as for the show, I’d probably fall asleep during it.” She chuckled  
“Surely not? He chuckled again.  
“Yep. That’s how my life goes as a depressive.”  
“OK. Well then I’ve got a few of dates here, which would be more suitable for you? The 3rd October, 7th November or sometime in January?”  
“Oh it’s got to be 7th November please.”  
“Right, got that. Any reason why it’s got to be that date?”  
“It’s my Birthday, but if it can’t be done then any of the other dates are fine.”  
“I’ll make sure that’s the date at the top. I think that’s all for now. You’ll be contacted by someone nearer the date to confirm flights etc. Oh, I almost forgot. Everything has been paid for – flights etc I mean.”  
“Wow I didn’t expect that. Who’s paying?”  
“The anonymous donor who matched the final total. He didn’t want anyone to have to struggle to find the money for flights and hotels at short notice.”  
“Well that’s very kind of him and it makes my life easier too. Thank you.”  
“Well I’ll leave you to your show, and I hope you enjoy your date with Jensen.”  
“I’m sure I will.” She smiled

NOVEMBER 6th  
The day before my Birthday and my date with Jensen Ackles. I’m in a hotel resting after my flight, and have an early morning pickup to meet him at the studio. I’m a bag of nerves but know that instead of watching Supernatural all day on my tv as my Birthday treat, I would actually be meeting Jensen Ackles on the set. It would be the best Birthday ever. But first I needed to sleep. I curl up on the bed and try to drift off to sleep. After a few moments my phone starts to ring and I take a look not recognising the number I answered it.  
“Hello?” I asked casually.  
“Is this Dawn Bartlett?” asked a deep voice  
“Yes.”  
“Hi Dawn, my names Cliff. I’m the driver that will be picking you up at your hotel tomorrow morning. I was just checking in with a time for pick-up.”  
“Hi, Clif. Not driving Jensen tomorrow?”  
“Yes I am but before you.” He said laughingly “So you know who I am then?”  
“Oh yes, and I won’t be able to miss you in the morning either I know.” She chuckled  
“Nope, but I don’t know what you look like?” he said  
“I’m going to be the one with a travel cup of coffee that’s yawning or falling asleep in the lobby.” She laughed  
“Gotcha. Well I will be picking you up at 5.30 am”  
“WOW, that’s early. More possibly asleep then.”  
“Yeah sorry about that but Jensen has an early scene to shoot.”  
“No problem.”  
“Nervous about anything?”  
“Just meeting him really. I may not be able to string a sentence together when I first met him. I should be ok later in the day, and I might be talking his ear off by the end of the day.”  
“Oh he’s used to that, but don’t let him scare you. He’s just a normal person, not your usual Hollywood type you know.”  
“I know and that’s probably my problem.” She sighed “I don’t do well meeting new people.”  
“Well don’t worry about it, get a good night’s sleep and I’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”  
“Thanks, Clif. Good night.”  
“Good night Dawn”  
After ending the call Dawn put her alarm on and snuggled down to try and sleep.

7th NOVEMBER  
Dawn woke to the sound of “Misha, Jared and Jensen screaming”, and groaned as she turned the alarm off. She stretched and got out of bed and went to the bathroom and got ready for her day. Once she was ready in her comfy trousers, Supernatural T-shirt, plaid cotton shirt, ankle boots and jacket she went down to have a light breakfast. At 6.00 am she was sat in the foyer of the hotel with a travel mug of black, sugarless coffee. At 6.30 am she saw Cliff walk through the hotel door and she got up and went over and met him at the desk. As she got there the man at the desk pointed to her with a smile, and Cliff turned to see her.  
“Good morning Cliff. I’m Dawn.”  
“Good morning Dawn. Ready for your day with Jensen Ackles?”  
“As ready as I can be” she smiled  
“Don’t worry he won’t bite. Let’s get you to the car.”  
“Lead the way” she replied and followed Cliff out of the hotel and over to a big black SUV. He opened the back door to let her in. She got in and came face to face with Jensen Ackles already in the car, he smiled at her and said  
“Good morning you must be Dawn, my date for the day. I’m Jensen.”  
“Good morning Jensen, yes I’m Dawn.” She smiled  
“I thought it would be better to meet in the car – away from everyone at the set. It can be a bit overwhelming for those not used to it.”  
With that Cliff got into the car and drove away.  
“That’s very nice of you”  
“Least I could do for someone who donated to such a great cause. Thank you by the way.”  
“No problems. I would have donated even without the offer of a date with the sexist man on earth.” She chuckled  
Jensen laughed although he went red.  
“So you’re a fan?”  
“Well doah, yeah.” She smiled “A fan of the show, and yes I’m a Dean girl.”  
He smiled and said “Good because I didn’t want to hang around with a Sam or Cas girl,”  
“Oh heaven forbid.” She smiled rolling her eyes  
“The plan for today is to go with the flow. Because I’m filming I can’t say too much because things can go wrong and take longer than planned. Is that alright with you? For surprising you throughout the day?”  
“Sure. You have to a show to make, so that comes before little ole me.”  
“But you won a date and most people wouldn’t call a day on set a date”  
“Well, your own time is precious – too precious to spend on me. Spend it with your wife and kids, or resting. I know this job can be tough.”  
He gave you an odd look and a smile.  
“Yeah I don’t get to spend as much time with them as I would like, but it’s great when we are together.”  
“What did Daneel think when the idea came up with a date with you?”  
“Oh it was her idea.” He chuckled “I wasn’t that keen because well you never know who will get chosen.”  
“Yeah, could be a crazy obsessed fan.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “You’re safe, I won’t try and kiss you or anything.” Dawn laughed  
Jensen laughed aloud and said “Well that’s a shame. I think we are going to get on great today. Just follow me for a bit, and when I’m on set you can sit down at the Director’s village. You’ll be able to see how it works from there.”  
“Oh, I’d like that. Who is directing today?”  
“Well you’re in for a treat. It’s Rich Speight Jr.”  
Dawn smiled “Yea, I like Rich. So is this episode a comedy one or has he decided to do a heavier one?”  
“Oh comedic, it’s what he does best” Jensen smiles  
“Oh the day just gets better – knowing it’s actually a funny one. I do not want to have anything too heavy or make me cry today.”  
“Oh, why’s that?”  
“Oh, I just want happy memories of today.”  
Suddenly the car stopped and Clif got out of the car saying  
“Be back in a minute”  
“Don’t worry he’s gone to get Jared.”  
At Dawn’s wide-eyed look Jensen said “Yeah we pick him up most mornings. Otherwise, he might not get to work on time – or in one piece.” He chuckled  
With that Clif got back behind the wheel and the front door on the driver’s side opened and Jared got in. Once settled, Cliff started driving again, and Jared looked back and said  
“Morning Jen and this must be your date for the day. Dawn right?” a huge smile on his face  
“Good morning Jared, and yes it’s Dawn.” She smiled back  
“Well, I hope you enjoy your day. If he gets too much you can always spend time with me” he chuckled  
“Down boy – she’s a Dean girl.” Chuckled Jensen  
“Oh really!! We’ll have to see if we can change that” Jared smiled, winking at you.  
“Oh boys, I don’t think that will ever change.” Dawn laughed, and they both joined in.  
“So what are you looking forward to most today?” asked Jensen.  
“I’m not sure.” Dawn replied “There are a few things I want to do if allowed, but whatever happens I’m sure will be more than fine”  
“So what are those things?” asked Jensen, nudging her.  
“Oh get a photo of me alongside the Impala, with Sam and Dean. I would love to look around the Bunker, and knowing Rich is directing I’ve got to watch how he works – and get a photo with him. Not forgetting watching Dean in action of course.”  
“Think that can be arranged,” said Jensen thoughtfully.  
Then the car slowed and Jensen looked out and said: “Looks like we’ve arrived.” He rolled down the window and said  
“Morning”  
“Morning sir,” said the security guard who took a quick look in the car “Morning Miss Bartlett. I have a pass here for you. Please wear it at all times.” He gave it to Jensen to give to me.  
“Thank you,” she said and put the pass around her neck and he smiled and let them pass. Clif drove around to the park the car. Then we all got out of the car, and Jensen said  
“Stick close to Clif if not with me. He’s going to look after you when I’m busy working.”  
“OK,” Dawn replied  
“First things first. Let’s get some more coffee, and then it’s off to make-up before wardrobe,” said Jensen.  
“Well it’s time for me to get to my trailer – I’ll see you later Dawn. Have a great day.” Said Jared as he waved goodbye  
“Thank you” you called after him.  
Then Jensen walked you over to the food truck and said  
“Morning – two coffees to go” and he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow in question  
“Black – no sugar.” She replied and handed over her to-go mug.  
“Just as I take it – and a recycler I see” Jensen smiled  
“I try” she smiled back, and once they had their coffee Jensen led her over to his trailer where he put his jacket down and picked up his script for the day.  
“This is my trailer, and not many people come in here. It’s my oasis from the madness out there. Generally, fans don’t see in here either, but I like you.”  
“I like you too,” said Dawn chuckling. “It’s bigger than I imagined, but then spending so much time on set you need it.”  
“Yea, it’s home from home at times. Right, time to go to make-up.” He led you out of his trailer, and over to the make-up trailer. He introduced you to the make-up artists as he sat down in his chair. Jared was just finishing up.  
“Hey Dawn,” said Jared smiling “fed up of him yet and ready to be a Sam girl?”  
“Hush your mouth Mr Padalecki.” She gave him a hard stare “I’m a Dean girl and will remain so no matter what” and gave him a wink which had everyone laughing  
“That’s my girl” laughed Jensen  
After make-up, it was on to wardrobe, where she was introduced to the ladies and shown Dean’s wardrobe, where she got to see his shirts in all the different plaids. She smiled as they held up one to her chest to see what looked good on her. They asked if she had a favourite which she really didn’t. Then Jensen came back dressed as Dean for the day, in his jeans, a black t-shirt and a black and blue plaid shirt, along with Dean’s Jacket.  
“How do I look Dawn?” he asked shyly  
Dawn sighed. “You don’t have to ask surely.” She smiled “Gorgeous as usual Mr Winchester” she winked and the girls laughed at the look on Jensen’s face which was going slightly red.  
“Thanks.” Muttered Jensen before saying “Time to get on set. Coming Dawn?”  
“Sure” she smiled and followed Jensen. He walked over to the Director’s Village where Jensen talked to a couple of the Directors there, before introducing Dawn.  
“This is Dawn – my date for the day.” Smiled Dawn “Dawn this is Robert Singer, and I guess you recognise “Richard Speight?”  
“Hi, actually I recognise both Mr Singer and Mr Speight Jr.”  
“Hello, Dawn. Hope you have a great day. How’s it going so far?” asked Bob Singer  
“I like it so far thank you.” She smiled  
“So you a Dean girl or a Gabe girl?” asked a smiling Rich  
“I’m so a Dean girl but Gabe is a close second.” She winked at Rich  
“YES!!” said Rich as he hugged her and kissed her head “Going to see if I can change that before the day’s out.”  
“Oh boy!!” laughed Jensen “Not you too”  
“Oh don’t worry Jensen. I still haven’t forgiven Gabe for all those deaths in Mystery Spot.”  
“Ouch that was years ago and Gabe was trying to teach the hard-headed brother a lesson.” Pouted Rich  
“Yea kill him a few times. Maybe, but not nearly every second. Oh, my poor heart. If you had been in the room with me you would have been so black and blue by the end of that episode. Not to mention your ears would still be ringing” She said glaring at Rich trying not to laugh, but lost it when Bob and Jensen sniggered.  
“OK, OK,” said Rich holding up his hands, smiling. “I know when I’m beaten. But it’s time to get to work. Jensen, can you get into place up there? Dawn, are you going with him or staying with me – so I can change your mind about Gabe?”  
“Oh, now you’re going to try and change her mind on her favourite, she’s so going with me.” Smiled Jensen “She’s my date”  
“Seems I’m going with him” she smiled and shrugged  
“Well, we’ll see you later,” said Rich who took her hand and gave a gentle kiss across her knuckles.  
“See you later,” Dawn said shyly, and then Jensen took her hand and pulled her away towards the set. Once there she smiled broadly – it was the Bunker!!!  
“Thought you’d like it” smiled Jensen  
“Oh I do,” she said looking around wide-eyed as Jensen led her over to where his chair was, and there was another one next to it. “You can sit in that chair and watch as we work. You’ll have to keep quiet – well as silent as you can. The …..”  
“Sound will pick it up. I know” she smiled at his shocked face. “I know a little about filming. I studied Drama at school and was in the chorus line of a couple of Musicals and in a couple of plays. I’ve also picked up some knowledge over the years.”  
“Why I’m still surprised by what some fans know I’ll never know” he chuckled shaking his head with a smile.  
“Oh if I’d had the courage I would have gone into acting – but I’m so shy it’s ridiculous.”  
“Have you ever thought of doing work as an extra?”  
“A couple of times but never did anything about it”  
“Hmm” is all he said before being called to the set to work.  
************  
At lunchtime, you had lunch with Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Rich and they all threw intermittent questions towards you about yourself, your family, your dreams and more. You answered everything as best as you could. Some questions they asked you made you think hard and deep – others you knew the answers quickly. You seemed to answer their questions, especially Jensen’s, to their satisfaction. When lunch was over it was time for another scene – one set in a bar.  
“Hey Dawn, why don’t you sit at the bar for this scene?” suggested Jensen  
“What?” said a shocked Dawn “I couldn’t”  
“Why not? Nothing to it.” Replied Jensen shrugging  
“OK if you think it would be ok” said Dawn quietly  
“Sure. It’s not like you have any lines to learn” smiled Jensen  
He took you over to the bar and made sure that you were settled and had a “drink” in front of you, and went over to Jared and whispered something to him which made him smile. Although nervous you sit at the bar playing with your glass until someone said “ACTION” and the scene started. The Winchesters came into the bar and walked over to the bar and stood by you. You take a sip of your “drink” and take a quick look at the boys who both smile at you and “Dean” winks at you – you wink back, smile and lift your glass in a salute to the boys and then takes another sip of your “drink” and go back to playing with it until the end of the scene.  
“CUT” and Dawn sighed – glad to get it over with. Jensen and Jared broke out into smiles and Jensen hugs you and said  
“WOW well done.” He smiles “I liked that improve.”  
Jared hugs you and said “That was great. Hope they keep that in.” he chuckled  
“How did you like it?” asked Jensen  
“It was fun.” Dawn smiles. “Scary, but fun.”  
“Want to go and see what it looks like down at the village?” Jensen asks  
Dawn smiles and say’s “Could we?”  
“Yea. Come on.” Laughs Jensen.  
They both run down to the Director’s village and speak to Rich  
“Hey, what’s on fire?” laughs Rich  
“Nothing,” said Jensen “Wondered if we could take a look at the scene in the bar again?”  
“Think there was something wrong?” asks Rich  
“No, but Dawn might like to see what it looks like?” Jensen says  
“Yea – before I die of a heart attack due to running out of breath.” She winks as she sits in a nearby empty chair catching her breath.  
Rich laughs and Jensen looks at her concerned and asks “You OK?”  
“Will be in a bit.” she smiles “I’m not built for running.” She sighs  
“OK, well why not stay here for a bit and watch Rich work?” Jensen offers  
“Sure” Dawn smiles, happy to spend some time with Rich  
“Right here we go.” Smiles Rich and they all watch the scene back again. At the end, Rich says “Looks good. As long as the episode doesn’t run long I think I’ll keep it in. What do you think guys?”  
“Keep it in. Liking it.” Smiles Jensen and they both look at Dawn who shrugs  
“You’re the professionals. Keep it in if you think its good enough.” She smiles  
“OK” smiles Rich  
“I’d better get back for the next scene,” says Jensen  
Rich smiles and says, rubbing his hands and smiling wickedly, “Time for me to make her a Gabe girl.” He winks at her.  
“Think you’ll have a huge job on that” laughs Jensen as he turns and says “See you later Dawn. Rich will look after you.”  
“Thanks, Jensen.” She smiles as he kisses her cheek and left to get ready for the next scene.  
Rich spoke to someone by him and then said to Dawn  
“While we wait for them to get set up for the next scene, tell me, have you had any thoughts on the show?”  
“Like what Rich?” she asked  
“Oh, things that you’ve worked out – or any theories you have or anything you’d like to see in the show. Things like that?”  
“Well, I did work out that Carver Edland/Chuck was God when I first saw him as the writer of the books. All writers are creators of their characters – so like God really.” She smiles “I’d love to see Gabe back for some more mischief. Plus I would love to see both Sam and Dean settle down with partners – but that would probably be the end of the show. Not something I want to see in the near future. But I write fanfiction that I haven’t had the courage to post yet. So I can give them both partners in that I suppose – or not. Also, I did have a thought about the last episode. That either Dean or Sam is actually in a mental ward suffering from a mental illness. But in the last episode, he comes out of it. Most of the cast are either other patients, members of staff or family members. But I doubt that the boys would like that. Consigning the last 15 or how many years down to dreams.”  
“WOW,” Says Rich “Yea I would love for Gabe to return too.” He smiles “Have any of that fanfiction handy to read?”  
“Um, I might have something on my phone – I think. Let me check” she looks at her phone and found 2 stories. She shows Rich who reads them and when he finished he says “Can I send these to myself, please. I’d love to read them again.”  
“Sure. But they’re not that good.” She shrugs  
“I like them,” he says, and he sends them to his phone. Then he did something to his phone and then says “Tell you what, while you’ve got your phone out why don’t we have a photo together. Then you can always remember your day with Gabe.” He chuckled.  
“Sure” smiled Dawn. Rich took her phone and took a couple of photos and returned it to her.  
“Tell you what,” Rich said “why don’t we take you to see some of the writers. We have a few on set today for a meeting. You can ask them some questions if you’d like.”  
“OK” smiled Dawn, and she followed him into a room where three men sat.  
“Hi, guys this is Dawn, Jensen’s date for the day. She writes Supernatural FanFiction, so I thought she could spend some time with you and you can show her how you put a storyline together for the show.” Said Rich  
“Hi, Dawn. We are throwing around ideas, so why not join us” said one and she smiled and nodded  
“Great,” said Rich “I’m getting back to work. Dawn someone will come and get you when Jensen’s ready; And Clif will be just outside if you need him. OK?”  
“Sure Rich.” She smiled. After he left she sat with the writers and threw around ideas, and told them about her writings. She also showed them what was on her phone. They gave her some ideas on how to improve her work. About twos hours later there was a knock on the door and Jensen put his head around the door  
“There she is.” He smiled “Come up with some great ideas for the Winchesters?”  
“Not me” she laughed “But these boys may have”  
“Oh I don’t know” laughed one of the writers “She’s come up with some things we haven’t thought of that might work.”  
“Really?” laughed Jensen. “Can’t wait to see if they make it into a show. Right ready for a break Dawn?”  
“Sure.” She smiled and said thanks to the writers before she followed Jensen to the food truck to get a coffee before sitting with Rich, Jared, Misha, Bob and Jensen.  
“So been having fun Dawn?” asked Rich  
“Yes, and I got some great ideas and help from the writers” she smiled  
“Writers – do you write?” asked Misha  
“FanFiction – Supernatural naturally.” She smiled  
“Would I have read any?” asked Misha  
“No. I’ve not had the courage to post any yet. But I just might post one soon after my time with the writers this afternoon.” She smiled  
“Oh those two you showed me earlier could be posted now.” Smiled Rich “I like them.” He winked  
“Yea well one has you in it – so your bias.” She laughed  
Everyone chuckled.  
“So do you do Dean stories or are they Jensen?” asked Jared smiling, and Jensen choked on his drink his eyes raised, going red.  
“Both.” She smiled “Actually I’ve done two where Rich or Gabe is the male lead. There are two with Jensen and the rest are Dean. Think I have over thirty in various stages. About six finished but in editing stage before posting, two of which Rich read earlier. One is with Rich and one with Dean.”  
“Over thirty?” asked a shocked Jensen  
“Yea.” Dawn chuckled “I’ve got the second part of a two-parter done. Had a bit of trouble with the middle of the first part, but discussed it with the writers and they’ve helped me through the block. I hope.” She replied smiling.  
“Oh and what story is that?” asked Bob  
“Oh it involves witches,” she laughed as Jensen moaned “who cast a spell and the “soul” or “essence” of Baby enters a woman that the boys have rescued. So basically it’s the relationship between Baby and Dean through the woman. At the end the spell is broken. The second part is about the relationship the woman has with the boys later.”  
“Sounds interesting.” Bob smiles  
“I think so” Dawn smiles  
“So any Desteil?” smiles Misha  
Again Jensen chokes and mutters “Misha!!”  
“Only asking” Misha laughs  
“No,” laughs Dawn rolling her eyes “not my type of thing, and neither is any type of male/male or female/female coupling. I have read some fanfiction like that and I’m uncomfortable in reading it – no matter how good it is. I will read it but I couldn’t write it. I have enough trouble writing the smut I do now.” She winks at Misha going red. “There’s plenty out there if you want to find it though.”  
“I know.” He laughs  
“So which is your favourite?” asks Jared  
“Oh the one with Rich for sure” she smiles “It always makes me laugh when I read it. It’s gentle and fun.”  
“Oh will have to read that one” said Jensen  
“Oh I can send it to you” smiles Rich and gets his phone out and punched some numbers and phones chirp around the table. They all check their phones and they each smile – and she hears some hums and chuckles. She groans and turns red as they read.  
Jensen chuckles and says “Yeah I can see us doing that, Jare.”  
“Yea,” Jared laughs “I like it Dawn”  
Then it went silent again as they read the second story.  
“You really don’t need to read it if you don’t want to Jensen,” Dawn said embarrassed at what they would be reading in parts.  
“No that’s fine – I’ll skip over what I don’t want to read” he muttered  
“OK” she squeaked trying not to run and hide  
“Woah” muttered Jared  
After they’d finished  
“Well she’s certainly a Dean girl” laughed Misha  
You couldn’t look at any of them, as embarrassed as you were. It was one thing to write that type of thing and post it behind a pen name, but for people to read it in front of you, especially if one of those people was the subject of certain scenes. You wished that you’d downloaded some of the more of your PG stories to your phone, and not one of the most sexual. Why she let Rich read that particular one she didn’t know – too late now.  
“Certainly a Dean girl” muttered Jensen  
“Certainly,” said Bob “Both were good. I enjoyed them.”  
Suddenly someone called Jensen over to the food truck, and he left quickly to go to speak to them  
The rest at the table was silent until Jared said  
“Well, um, Dawn what other stories have you written?”  
“Like I said I have over 30 in different stages. Mostly Dean lead. One is Demon Dean. I did love Demon Dean. Two have witches spells included that affect the lead woman. A lot takes place in the bunker. Mainly because most of the stories are continuations so will be a series if posted – and the female lead isn’t a hunter but a researcher. Most are shortish. I do have a mega long one that is a Jensen one set around a convention – or three and set over about twelve months. That one isn’t finished yet and I need to work something into it at some point as I’m not happy how I’ve written one of the characters at the moment. That one though will probably not get posted. It will be a guilty secret pleasure of mine.” She smiled  
“WOW”, said Misha “Sounds if you’re busy”  
“I just follow my muse.” She smiled “I read a lot of fanfiction and sometimes it batters my muse over the head and I have to write it down. Same with things from the show, someone will say something or I see a scene and think I would take that further or I’d do it this way. Like Demon Dean. I just go where my muse takes me. Generally, it’s just thoughts and then it’s on to the fleshing out. That’s why I have so many on the go. Most are just thoughts or outlines. I flesh them out when the muse strikes. Could be a Jensen fic one day, a Dean one another, or a Gabe one. I’ve been known to write both Dean and Jensen in one day. Can get a tad confusing at times.” She smiles  
“But worth it when you see the finished story?” says Bob  
“Yes” she says smiling “I write for me. If anyone else likes them it’s a bonus.”  
Then Jensen says from behind her “I was told someone has a Birthday today”, and he places a Birthday Cake in front of Dawn, her eyes widen and says  
“How did you know?” she squeaked looking from the chocolate covered Supernatural cake in front of her, to Jensen.  
“I was told when the day was being confirmed that this was the day you wanted because it was your Birthday.” Jensen smiled  
“WOW.” Said Dawn “I’d forgotten that I told them that.” she chuckled “Thank you. It’s been the best day ever”  
“And it’s not over yet.” Smiled Jensen. “You still have to get your photo with Dean, Sam and the Impala”  
“First though,” said Misha “CAKE”  
“YES!!” laughed Dawn. You blow out the candles and cut the cake up and pass slices around the table, while they sing Happy Birthday. The men took turns in taking your phone and taking photos. After a while of fun and laughter Jensen says “Time for Dean and Sam to take Dawn over to meet the real star of the show.”  
“Baby? Really?” you say excitedly  
“Yes,” smiled Jensen “It was on your Birthday wish list, so come on before we lose light.” He took Dawn’s hand and helped her up and led her away to where the Impala was parked. Jared followed. Once at the beautiful, sleek, black muscle car that was Baby, Jensen asked “Any thoughts on poses?”  
“Well, two actually.” She smiled. “One of the three of us just leaning with our backs against the doors and legs stretched out, and one with us sat in the front seats looking out the front window.”  
“Not planned then” laughed Jared  
“Just maybe a little” smiled Dawn  
“Can’t see why not” smiled Jensen. He looked around and found Clif and asked him if he would do the honours, which he did. Over thirty minutes, and many shots in varying poses, later Jensen called it a night saying  
“Time to finish I think. Before Dawn’s phone is full”  
“I’m surprised it’s not by now” she smiled.  
The three men laughed.  
“Well, that’s me done for the day.” Said Jared “Time I was off Clif. It was very nice meeting you Dawn. I hope your Birthday was just as you wished.” He bent down and kissed her cheek.  
“It was more than I wished for. It was lovely meeting you all and thank you for making it so special” she smiled  
“Well it’s not over quite yet,” said Jensen. “I’ve got to change and then we are off to dinner Dawn.”  
“What?” Dawn said, “There’s…”  
“Don’t say there’s no need” said Jensen “It’s your Birthday and you’re not going to spend your night alone back at the hotel.” Dawn looked at Clif who just shrugged “Come with me to my trailer. You can sit down while I change”  
Dawn shrugged and said goodbye to Jared and Clif, and followed Jensen back to his trailer. Once there he went in and got you a drink to sip while you sat on the steps while he got changed. Twenty minutes later he called you into his trailer  
“Hey, Dawn you can come in now. I’m decent” he laughed  
You get up and go in. You find him in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket ready to go  
“WOW” she smiled “Looking very handsome Mr Ackles”  
“Why thank you Ms Bartlett” he smiled “I have something here for you.” He said as he handed you a parcel. “Happy Birthday”  
“There really wasn’t any need to get me anything,” she said  
“No, but we wanted too.” He smiled  
Dawn opened it and found a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a blue and black plaid flannel shirt. She smiled  
“Just like Dean’s”  
“Of course,” said Jensen. “The wardrobe ladies got it for you this morning. Go get a shower and change then it’s off to dinner. I’ll go and sit on the step until you’re ready.” With that he spun around and left the trailer, closing the door behind him. Dawn quickly did as asked and left the trailer twenty minutes later in her new outfit.  
“Looking good” smiled Jensen “Have everything?”  
“Yes,” she smiled.  
Jensen switched the lights out, closed the door and locked it. He offered her his arm, after taking her bag, “Time for dinner.” He said as he led her away from the trailers and back over to the Director’s Village. Only Bob was still there.  
“Dawn’s come to say goodbye,” Jensen said “Going to take her to dinner”  
“Hope you had a great day Dawn. It was nice meeting you.” Rob said  
“It was a brilliant day. I couldn’t have asked for anything more.” She said, “Has Rich left already?”  
“Sorry yes. He’ll be sad to have missed you.” Rob said  
“That’s a shame. I wanted to say goodbye to him.” She said a bit sadly.  
“Can’t be helped” said Jensen. “Better get a move on before we miss dinner. I’m starved.”  
“OK, I’m coming Dean” Dawn said rolling her eyes laughing  
“No, that wasn’t Dean; that was pure Jensen. I’m still a growing boy.” Jensen laughed.  
Dawn followed Jensen to a car waiting for them to take them to their next stop. Once in the back of the car Jensen asked: “Have you really had a great time today?”  
“Yes,” you smiled “If I’d been at home I would have been watching Supernatural all day. Today I’ve actually seen an episode being made, and I got to hang out with the cast and crew. I got to see the Bunker and Baby and hung out with Dean and Sam Winchester – and I met Gabe. Plus I had fun the whole day. What’s not great about that?”  
“Put like that it sounds great” Jensen smiled “Dinner is going to be at your hotel tonight. I know you have to be exhausted after your long day.”  
“That’s fine. Better in fact. If I fall asleep then it won’t as far to go to my room” she laughed  
Jensen looked shocked “Are you that tired?” he asked worriedly  
“Not yet” she laughed “I’m too excited”  
“Oh good” he chuckled “Don’t want you falling asleep in your food”  
“No” she smiled “Would be a great photo to post about your date”  
Jensen laughed “It would – and it would make Danneel laugh too.”  
“Hey, I’ve just had an idea. Why don’t we do just that? I fake being asleep with my face in my food, and you can post it.” She said, “It’ll be fun.”  
Jensen laughed “Yea why not.” He said “Or something similar if we can’t”  
With that they arrived at the hotel and went inside, Jensen carrying her bags. He went straight over the desk and said  
“Jensen Ackles. I’ve got a room booked for this evening?”  
Hearing that Dawn’s eyed widened wondering what he was up to.  
“Certainly Mr Ackles,” The desk clerk checked the computer and said “Yes sir, it’s all ready for you. I’ll get a member of staff to escort you.”  
“No need I know the way.” He smiled “Follow me, Dawn,” he said and walked across the lobby to one of the bars on the ground floor. There was a notice saying “Closed for a Private Function” on the Door.  
“I booked the whole room so we could have some privacy” Jensen smiled “I hope that was alright”  
“Whatever you’re happy with Jensen” she smiled although she was beginning to wonder what was going on. He opened the door and it was dark. She slowly walked in and felt Jensen behind her. Once the door was shut the lights went on and  
“SURPRISE” came from around the room.  
Dawn looked around and saw many of the cast and crew of Supernatural in the room. It was decorated for a Birthday party.  
“Surprise,” said Jensen “No dinner, but a party instead. Drinks, nibbles and Karaoke. How’s that sound?”  
“More my scene than a dinner” she smiled “As long as you sing?”  
“Sure. If you do too” he smiled  
“Not so sure about that – we’ll see.” She laughed looking around the room to see Jared, Misha, Rich, Rob and many of the people she met throughout her day. They were having a good time, as she was. She walked around the room talking to people and having the time of her life. Laughing and joking. Later in the evening, she found herself sat at a table with a bowl in front of her and her head dipping. She heard a chuckle and a phone click. She looked up to see Jensen with her phone. He showed her the picture. It looked like she had dropped her head in her food. She smiled and shook her head. Even later she felt herself being lifted up, she opened her eyes to find herself in Jensen’s arms as he carried her to her room, Jared following closely behind with her bags. Jensen put her gently on her bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She didn’t hear her camera click again – or the door close as the two men left. 

Dawn woke the following morning to the sound of her phone pinging. She looked at it and saw that it was Twitter Notifications from Jensen Ackles and another from his wife Danneel.  
“My date yesterday was tuckered out after a long day on set and then a Birthday Party. Reminded me of the twins when they get over-excited. I even had to put her to bed!!! I had a wonderful time Dawn – and I hope you had a memorable day too.” Attached was a photo of Dawn with her head on Jensen’s shoulder asleep at the party. She had on a party hat and streamers. Jensen’s head was resting on hers and he was sleeping too with a blower dangling from his mouth as if he’d just blown it” It made her chuckle, but also groan. 

“For all those who thought I was mad to let my husband go on a date without me, this is the result. He bored the Birthday girl to sleep!! LOL. Its sounds like you had a lot of fun Dawn. I’m glad. Belated Birthday wishes. xxx” Attached was the photo of Dawn with her head in the bowl. Dawn groaned. Her day had been perfect – she had even got to say a proper goodbye to Richard. Today though she had to get up and get ready to go to the airport. But that was after she posted on her Twitter account  
“Thank you for a great day on the set of Supernatural yesterday. I had a fantastic time. It was better than I imagined – and some of you know just what I can imagine ;) (What you read at lunch stays at lunch) You guys are true gentlemen and the best. I will never forget my day with you – and not just because it was my Birthday. Thank you, Danneel for allowing your gorgeous husband, Jensen, to be my date for the day. For those wondering “putting me to bed,” he meant he put on the bed and made me comfy by taking off my boots and unbuttoning my jeans and covering me with a blanket. He was chaperoned by Jared. Honestly, someone had to bring my bags to my room!!! Jensen – Dean is still my #1 but you sir, my hero, come a close 2nd ;) – THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. I had an absolute ball, even with all the nerves. XXXXXX You attached your favourite photo of you and Jensen taken by Rich. It was one of you both laughing at something that Jared was doing out of shot. One you hadn’t realised had been taken. You posted it, and then got up and got ready to return to your boring life. Not that it would be that boring again. You had happy memories of your day and loads of ideas for more fanfiction that would keep you going for the time being.  
************  
The End  
************

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fanfics fics I wrote last year. For some reason I never posted it, and I thought it was about time I did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
